


Sides

by mithborien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-13
Updated: 2005-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien





	Sides

I wonder sometimes how people see me. Whether they see the hero, The-Boy-Who-Lived, a baby who stopped the darkest wizard known to humanity.

Or maybe they see Harry James Potter, an orphaned boy, extraordinary because of circumstance yet in reality no different than any other.

Because I know they will never see me. Will never see my hopes and fears in face of the mask they built for me.

And I know that in the end when I finally face Voldemort, I won’t have friends, comrades or adoring masses at my side. I will only have me, myself and I.


End file.
